


I Miss Him

by Supersoda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 13 Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> This episode fucked me up. Sorry if the writings bad, I'm still in shock

The pelican ride down to Chorus was agonising. Nobody spoke a word the entire time and as soon as the doors opened she was gone. She ran, and ran and ran in no general direction until her foot caught on a stone and she hit the ground with a thud. Needing fresh air, she tore off her helmet and threw it. The silence surrounding her was broken with her heaving breaths and wet sobs. _This wasn’t happening._ _He can’t be gone._ The thought played on loop in her head. But he was. She remembered when the extraction team found them all. Remembered the sight of Tucker in Maine’s armour stopping her dead in her tracks. Wash’s reaction wasn’t any better. He kept stuttering, trying to ask what the fuck was going on. That’s when she heard it, her brain barely understanding what Epsilon was saying except for the overall message. He was gone. It was happening all over again, first her mom, then York and the Freelancers, now with Epsilon. Carolina wasn’t sure if she could take her family leaving her again.

Carolina laid there, not knowing how much time had passed before she heard the footsteps behind her.

“I don’t want to talk Wash” she said, pulling herself up to stand.

“I’m not Washingtub silly, I’m Caboose” she turned to face the blue solider surprised that he had found her.

“What are you doing here Caboose?”

“I wanted to see if you were ok! You ran off in a hurry.” he replied, his voice sounding the same as ever as if nothing had happened, Carolina let out a dry chuckle and went to pick up her helmet.

“I’m fine Caboose,” she paused, realizing what he must be going through “I’m sorry Caboose, I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time, Epsilon would still be here if we had gotten there sooner. I-“ her voice waivered, tears threatening to return, “I know how much he meant to you.” Carolina fell silent, eyes fixed on the solider in front of her, trying to get a read on him. She was hit with another shock when she felt Caboose's arms wrap around her, burying his head into her shoulder made difficult by the armour they both wore. When it hit her that Caboose was hugging her, she embraced him, feeling his arms cling to her like she was the only real thing left in the world.

“I miss Church” his voice sounded so small and broken, and for the second time that day, Carolina let herself fall apart.

“I know Caboose, I miss him too.”


End file.
